Sakura vs Hinata
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: what if the match between Sakura and Ino never happen? what if the fight between Neji and Hinata never happened as well what if Sakura and Hinata fought in the chunin exam instead


**Sakura vs. Hinata**

What if the match between Sakura and Ino never happen or the match between Neji and Hinata didn't happen either? What if Sakura and Hinata had to face each other and were rivals?

Sakura vs. Hinata

it was the Chunin preliminary exam and everyone have already went to fight except with some few people _'I don't know if I can do this everyone is so strong'_ thought a pink haired girl as she saw the rest of the competitors until her eyes landed on a certain indigo haired girl _'Hinata Hyuuga'_ she thought

'_Everyone in this match is tough even Neji is in it as well I'm not sure if I can do it'_ thought an indigo haired girl as she looked around until she locked eyes with a pink haired girl _'Sakura Haruno' _she thought as the two were glaring at each other before looking away

"Now it is time for our next match" the third Hogake said and everyone turned around to look at the screen and their eyes widened as they saw the names of the next competitors _Haruno Sakura vs. Hyuuga Hinata_

and the two girls looked at each other one more time before going downstairs to the stage "I always knew this day would come Hinata" Sakura said "I was hoping this day would come as well Sakura" Hinata said "the match between Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata is about to begin you two may start when ready" Hayate said as he put his hand down _'I'm ready'_ thought the two girls as they began their match

Meanwhile

While the girls were fighting everyone were looking at them from above "I never knew that Sakura and Hinata would fight I never thought" Kiba said "I know" Naruto said "I never seen Hinata this aggressive before" Shino said "you all don't know this but Sakura and Hinata are not what they seem to be" Ino said "what do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Those two are rivals they've been rivals since they were little" Ino said "I thought you and Sakura-Chan were rivals for that teme" Naruto said "no, we're not rivals Hinata is Sakura's real rival I'm just a substitute" Ino said "a substitute?" Shikamaru asked "yeah, I never liked Sasuke no offense" Ino said

"None taken" Sasuke said "wait does Hinata-Chan like that teme too?" Naruto asked "no they're not fighting for a guy look I don't know the whole story but all I know is that they were childhood friends that's all they became rivals when we were little" Ino said as she stared at the others.

"Are they trying to out do each other?" Lee asked "I think so" Ino said "did you hear that Neji?" Tenten asked "yeah" Neji said as they all looked down at the match

At the match

"I see –pant- that you're improving Hinata" Sakura said panting "I see that –pant- you're also improving" Hinata said panting as well "this is it Hinata there's no more turning back" Sakura said "and no more hiding get ready Sakura" Hinata said as the two took off their headbands and put them on their foreheads and they began to attack again

Back with the others

Kakashi and Kurenai were watching as their female students fight "I never seen Hinata this aggressive before" Kurenai said "I'm with you I know Sakura is aggressive but never like this" Kakashi said "I see what you mean" Kurenai said "but look on the bright side Kurenai both girls are improving are they not" Kakashi said "yeah you're right" Kurenai said

As the two were continuing to watch their girls fight

Back at the fight

Sakura was throwing three kunais at Hinata but Hinata caught them and threw them back at Sakura but Sakura went towards and was about to hit her but Hinata dodged her and hit her but Sakura blocked her.

Then the girls were kicking one another at the same time when Sakura punched Hinata on the stomach "gahh" Hinata said as she spit some saliva "why you" she said as she used gentle fist at Sakura "aahh" Sakura said as she was pushed to the floor "you" she said as she wiped her mouth as she got up.

"what's wrong you going to give up forehead girl" Hinata said taunting the pink haired girl "what did you call me you wallflower" Sakura said "wallflower you got some nerve for calling me that cry baby" Hinata said "cry baby? Me what about you tomato face" Sakura said "tomato face? That's it you're going down forehead girl" Hinata said "you're going first tomato face" Sakura said. As they went for each other again _'I can't lose to her'_ they both thought as they attacked each other again.

Back with the others

As the gang was still watching the fight Naruto said "wow I never knew those two were so mean" "hn no doubt" Sasuke said "wow this is the first time Hinata has ever name called someone" Kiba said "the hatred they seem to have one another it's something I never thought" Shino said "say Ino how come Sakura and Hinata hate each other so much?" Shikamaru asked "don't know I never knew the entire story just that they used to be good friends until they started to become rivals" Ino said.

"Amazing the youth that both Sakura-San and Hinata-San possess is simply impressive" Lee said "that's true Lee" Gai said "what are you thinking Neji?" Tenten asked as she saw her other teammate "I think that what they're doing is that they're wasting time" he said "are you crazy? Those two have been at it for almost two hours they're still not giving up" Tenten said "hn" Neji said _'I know that Tenten I don't need to be reminded' _he thought as he watched the match.

"they're almost running out of chakra" Kurenai said "the match will be over soon I suppose" Kakashi said "never knew that Sakura and Hinata would fight in my entire life as a jounin" Asuma said "I'm with you" Kurenai said "I'm also shock" Kakashi said as the jounins were continuing to watch the two Kunoichis fight.

Back at the fight

Both girls were breathing and sweating as they continued to stare at each other "give it up Hinata there's no way you can win" Sakura said "save it Sakura I'm going to win" Hinata said as the two stopped panting and jumped to run towards each other again _'this is it this final blow' _they thought as they got their fists ready _'I'm going to win' _they thought as they ran and hit each other and they both fell on the ground.

And Hayate was walking in the middle looking at the two girls as they tried to get up but they fell back down "since the two competitors are unable to continue this match is a draw" he said and everyone were shocked at what they have witness then both Kakashi and Kurenai came down to the stage and carried their female students and went to where the others are.

"Sakura, Hinata are they alright?" Naruto asked as he and the others came to where the two jounins were "they are they just need their rest" Kurenai said "they did fought good" Kakashi said "man they sure did judging from watching them they seem to not want to stop" Kiba said "wow" Shikamaru said shocked "okay everybody let's just leave them some room for when they come to" Kurenai said as everybody left the girls alone well not all "Ino are you coming?" Shikamaru asked "yeah I will just a second" Ino said "you sure?" Chouji asked "I'm sure" Ino said.

So Shikamaru and Chouji walked away leaving Ino alone to stare at her two friends _'Sakura, Hinata I hope you two didn't fight about them again just give up on them' _she thought as she continued to stare at them. While she was staring at them she remembered the days when Sakura and Hinata were friends as she was also their friend when they were little.

**Flashback**

_**Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were at the park enjoying each others company "let's play hide n seek" Ino suggested "no we played that last week" Sakura said "tag?" Ino suggested again "I like tag" Hinata said "fine tag it is" Sakura said. So the three were playing tag anyway Ino was it so she was looking for either Sakura or Hinata to tag for one of them.**_

_**When she saw them together as they watched two guys "say Hinata" Sakura said "yeah?" Hinata asked "you like Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked "no I don't like him you know I like Naruto-Kun" Hinata said "so why don't you just tell him already" Sakura said "I rather not" Hinata said "besides he likes you" she said "but I don't like him I like Sasuke-Kun and only him" Sakura said.**_

"_**Why don't you like Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked "well he's annoying" Sakura said "he's not annoying he's a very courageous person who is determine to prove anyone that he is the best and strong" Hinata said "stop defending him Hinata besides Sasuke-Kun is so handsome and not annoying but he's so cool" Sakura said "so what?" Hinata asked "what do you mean so what? It's Sasuke-Kun he's a god" Sakura said "he's no god he's a jerk and he's not cool at all" Hinata said "don't talk about my Sasuke-Kun that way" Sakura said "then don't say that my Naruto-Kun is annoying because the one who is annoying is Sasuke" Hinata said "what he's not" Sakura said "he is" Hinata said "he is not Naruto is" Sakura said "girls" Ino said "this friendship is over" said both Sakura and Hinata as they both walked in different way leaving a very shocked Ino alone.**_

**End of flashback**

Ino shook her head as she remembered that day _'why can't they both give up on them and be friends again' _she thought and that was the day Sakura declared that she was her rival even though she knows that Ino really doesn't like Sasuke she was just a substitute for Hinata.

"A substitute why did I even agree to be Hinata's substitute as Sakura's rival" she said sighing then she heard two groans and she saw her friends coming to.

"What…what happen?" Sakura asked as she first woke up "you and Hinata fought" Ino answered "who won?" Hinata asked "no one it was a draw" Ino said "oh" said both Sakura and Hinata "anyway I'm just glad that you two are okay that was one heck of a fight" Ino said as she walked away. While Ino was gone both Sakura and Hinata stared at each other and said "I'm sorry" "why are you sorry?" Hinata asked "well it's my fault that we ended our friendship" Sakura said "no, I'm the one who's sorry if I hadn't insulted Sasuke like I did we wouldn't have ended it" Hinata said "but I insulted Naruto so I'm the one who's at fault Hinata not you" Sakura said "I guess it was our fault then" Hinata said "yeah, are we friends again?" Sakura asked.

"yeah we're friends again" Hinata said smiling at Sakura "oh here" Sakura said as she handed Hinata her forehead protector "I believe this is yours" she said "thanks and here's yours" Hinata said as she gave Sakura her forehead protector "I'm sorry for calling you wallflower and tomato face" Sakura said "I forgive you, but can you forgive me for calling you cry baby and forehead girl" Hinata said "I forgive you" Sakura said as they put their forehead protectors back on and then hugged each other.

And they began to be best friends again


End file.
